The Boy Girl Who Lived
by PapillonMagique
Summary: The series will cover all seven Harry Potter book/movies but with different takes on some events and others not at all. There will be a Prologue section called Living with the Dursleys which will give a lot of insight as to what went on before Harry went to Hogwarts. It can be read as its own story.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy? Girl? Who Lived by PapillonMagique

Rating T

Warning: cross-dressing, future slash, manipulative Dumbledore (mild)

A/N: I wrote this because I wanted to read a story about a Harry that dressed effeminate or that liked his aunt and followed her (like ducks after their mother or role model)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books/series nor characters. I wrote this for my own enjoyment not profit.

Prologue

The night of October 31, 1981 was a dark one; there was something sinister in the air. The inhabitants of Godric's Hollow had no idea that tonight was the night that would change the wizarding world forever. It started out as a quiet night.

Lily was in the kitchen with Harry carving a pumpkin, well she was carving Harry was throwing the guts around. James who was in the living room stuck his head into the kitchen after a particularly loud giggle.

"Alright what's going on here?" he asked a smile in his voice.

Lily looked at him and shook her head. "I'll have you know that your son is making a mess of our dinner."

James grinned widely at this," Is that true Harry, are you stopping you mom from making dinner."?

Harry flashed his father a toothy grin and flung some of the pumpkin guts at him with a giggle. After dodging the thrown goop James ran around the table scooped Harry up and flew him around the room.

"That's my boy, always making trouble. We'll make a marauder out of you yet."

With that he flew into the living room. Lily shook her head at her boy's antics, and then paused.

" James Charlus Potter don't you dare teach my son to become a menace!"

Laughing loudly she heard him reply," Don't worry Lils he'll do it on his own."

Walking back into the kitchen James set his son in his highchair grinning the whole time.

"Dada, gurgle phht ha ha-ha!",his son cried happily banging his tiny fists on the food tray.

Making silly faces he set about making his son laugh until he couldn't anymore. Lily shook her head at their silliness and continued to make dinner, wondering how she could be so lucky. It was too bad she didn't know that luck was about to change. James felt it first, the warning in the wards.

"He's here" he whispered.

Lily looked up. "Who's here?"

Just then there was a loud crash. "Voldemort's here."

"He's here, Lily take Harry and run I'll hold him off."

James turned around and headed into the living room. It was the last she saw of him. Scooping Harry up, she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She barricaded herself in the nursery using every shield charm and locking spell she knew.

As much as she loved her husband she knew that he would not be able to hold him off for long.

Placing Harry in his crib she said to him," Know this my son your father and I love you and we always will. I'm proud of you; I know you'll grow up to be something great."

The sounds of fired spells filled the house then the sound she dreaded "Avada Kedavra" and the sound of a body hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

"Oh, James." She cried tears streaming down her face.

There was no time. He was coming.

Lily took the silver knife from its hiding place under the floorboards. Carving her palms she began to chant.

Creak.

Third step was creaky.

Squeak.

Fifth step squeaked.

Thud.

The top step was solid.

"Muwahahaha".

He was here, it was time.

As the door blew open in her face, Lily faced him with a single thought in mind. Her son was safe, that was all that mattered.

And the rest as they say is history.

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. I know that it said they sat down for dinner but I wanted it be more dramatic. I also left out the part where she begs him because I thought it out of place. I mean here she was, her husband dead, her infant son behind her. Why would she not whip out her wand and fight him. Come on! She was an Auror too.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy? Girl? Who Lived by PapillonMagique

Rating T

Warning: cross-dressing, future slash, manipulative Dumbledore (mild)

A/N: I wrote this because I wanted to read a story about a Harry that dressed effeminate or that liked his aunt and followed her (like ducks after their mother or role model)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books/series nor characters. I wrote this for my own enjoyment not profit.

Chapter 1: The night after or maybe the later in the night

Professor McGonagall was waiting for him at the doorstep, he knew she was there to protest the boy's placement but it really was all for the best. If he grew up in the wizarding world he might end up not wanting to help or rather being to helpful.

Sure enough as soon as he stepped forward the first words out of her mouth were "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!".

Sighing deeply " Yes Minerva, i do intend to leave him here regardless, living in this house will provide him with his mother' blood protection..." he rambled on about the nonexistent protection in order to calm Minerva and buy him time till Hagrid got there.

The loud gunning of an engine rent the air, " Ah there is Hagrid now." Turing away he strode over to take the bundle from Hagrid.

And you know the rest ; Hagrid cries, Dumbledore twinkles and McGonagall protest but Harry is still left on the doorstep with only a blanket and a letter.

(Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Chapter 1 )

Petunia awoke quickly and suddenly, sitting up and looking around she wondered what had woken her.

It wasn't her husband he was snoring quietly, it wasn't Dylan either he was sound asleep.

Looking at the time she noted that it was 3:27 in the morning way too early to be up. She was just about to fall asleep again when she heard it.

A quiet little sniffle to quiet to be nothing, getting out of bed she donned her dressing gown and slippers and padded down stairs. The sniffles were getting mildly louder as she neared the dining room so she headed to the front door.

Opening it she expected to find a kitten or even a breeze blowing some paper but certainly not a baby in a basket. Picking up the baby she carried it inside basket and all.

Setting it on the table she tugged down the blanket and got the shock of her life. Staring back at her was a baby with Lily's eyes. Said baby sniffled loudly snapping Petunia out of her trance.

Grabbing a napkin she wiped the child's nose in it before throwing it away. Turning back to the baby, Harry, her tired mind supplied her nephew she took him out of the basket.

"Hello there little one, do you remember me?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Not really expecting a reply she was startled when he said "Pet, 'un Pet".

Smiling brightly at his cherubic face she say "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Looking back at the basket she grabbed the blanket he came in and left the basket and its letter on the table.

"Come on sweetheart, you can sleep with Dylan tonight. We'll deal with it in the morning" with that she took Harry upstairs.

Climbing into bed again, looking at the time she noticed it read 3:47 am. 'Has it really only been 20 minutes?' She thought. Falling asleep again her last conscious thought was 'How am I going to tell Vernon?'

A/N: Okay this one was a little bit shorter but there really wasn't much to say. As you can see Petunia doesn't hate Harry to find out why read "Living with the Dursleys". Or you could make something up if you feel like it.

The first chapter of Living with the Dursleys is the same as this one except for a little extra bit at the end. You'll notice as the story goes on that the excerpts from the books contradict my story, it's on purpose.

I don't believe it possible for someone to hate another person so much that they would abuse a child. Review please and thank you. Okay I shortened the beginning part from the book because 1. it was too long and 2. You should already know it


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy?Girl?Who Lived

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Yea, Characters aren't mine nor are the excerpts from the books. J.K Rowling owns all.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Letter

Tuesday morning Petunia had just settled her family down to breakfast. Harry helped like he always did and Dylan did his best to stay out of the way.

"Well, Pet breakfast looks great as always" Vernon said smiling at her.

Returning his smile she said "Thank you dear, Harry made the pancakes you know."

Looking up Vernon nodded, turning to Harry he said "Good job on the pancakes, boy."

Harry smiled at him, smoothed down his sundress, and then returned to his plate.

Even though it had been five years Vernon still could not get over the fact that although Harry was a boy he wore dresses. There was a rustle by the front door signaling the arrival of the mail.

"Dylan, be a dear and get the mail." Frowning he said "Oh, mom can't Harry get it?"

Giving him a stern glare she said firmly "No, Harry go the mail yesterday, so you get the mail today."

Pouting he nodded then stomped over to the front back to her tea Petunia caught Harry giggling out of the corner of her eye.

"MOM! There's a letter for Harry and they know what room he lives in!" Dylan exclaimed stomping back to the table.

Aunt Petunia's head whipped up so fast Harry was worried she'd give herself whiplash. Harry knew what the letter was of course Aunt Petunia had told him all about his mother and Hogwarts when he was eight.

Though he wondered why she looked so surprised, surely she understood that it would be coming today. After all he had, had his birthday on Sunday so he was now eleven the age for starting Hogwarts.

Shakily Petunia held out her hand," Give me the letter please Dylan."

Wondering what had freaked his mother out so much he handed her the letter. She turned to look at Harry who nodded his consent. Tearing the envelope open she read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic __by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory __by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration __by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi __by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions __by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection __by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

(Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J. )

"Well Harry it looks like you're going to Hogwarts." Harry nodded slowly, he was afraid if he did anything more his aunt would collapse.

Vernon wondered why she looked so stressed, after all as far as he understood it this meant the boy would be gone for most of the year. Maybe then Petunia would get out of the house more.

Oh sure he understood that this 'magic' school would be in a dangerous place but the boy could take care of himself. Looking at the boy Harry he corrected he questioned what it was that made him so 'special/magical'.

"Pet?" Looking at her husband Petunia thanked the gods that he was tolerant, first accepting Harry, then letting him dress as he wanted and now this magic.

A smile stretched across her face. It will be alright, she thought, Harry won't meet the same fate as his parents. I've taught him well enough.

Out loud she said, "I'm fine just a bit of a fright is all." Facing her nephew she told him, "Write the school and tell them you'll be coming but that you'll need the muggleborn package and a guide for Diagon Ally."

Harry almost opened his mouth to tell her that they already went but remembered that it was a secret from Uncle Vernon. So he affirmed his agreement instead.

Taking the letter he finished his breakfast and ran up the stairs. Closing the door on the voices of both his aunt and his uncle, he turned the envelope to the front.

There in green writing were the words ' The second smallest bedroom, Second floor 4 Privet Drive Surrey.'

A/N: Vernon calls Harry 'boy' because he tolerates him and his 'magic' for Petunia's sake, and Harry dresses like a girl so by calling him a boy Vernon feels that this makes it seem like he's just dressing up in costume. Alright second chapter down, As to why Vernon doesn't feel the letter is a big deal Harry didn't do alot of accidental magic as a child because he didn't need to. You'll notice that the reasons as to why he does the actual magic are a) the teacher is rude so he turns her hair blue, b) he apparates to the roof because Dudley and friends chased him, and c) he grows his hair back because Petunia chops it off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If it wasn't obvious before, it is now the story starts from when Harry gets his Hogwarts letter. It will take me a while to update, if there is an error let me know because my only beta is Microsoft Word.

Disclaimer: You know the drill Harry Potter isn't mine blah blah copy right blah blah don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Professor McGonagall

Minerva had just finished filing the newest complaints against the Headmaster when, Millie the house elf popped in. Smiling at the elf she inquired "Yes Millie, how can I help you?"

Nodding the house elf replied "There is being a letter for Professor McGongally in muggle post."

Taking the letter she thanked the elf and dismissed her. Flipping over the envelope she was surprised to see it was from Harry Potter.

I hope he's okay; she was still quite put out with Albus for leaving him with those muggles. Opening the envelope she read the following:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I would like to thank you for my Hogwarts letter and to tell you that I am looking forward to attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would also like to formally request the muggleborn package for the introduction to the Wizarding world as I was raised by muggles and will be at a disadvantage compared to the other students. My aunt has requested that you send a guide for my trip to Diagon Ally as she will be unable to take me. By the way how will I pay for my school supplies? My relatives would be unable to afford it and my aunt has not received any bank statements for my care. If you could answer these questions it would be much appreciated. If you would like to talk my aunt is free Tuesday and Wednesday at 2. Have an enjoyable day._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter _

Minerva was quite frankly floored, first that she did not think to send the muggleborn package with Harry's letter and secondly that Petunia had not been receiving money for Harry's care.

Although they could just be spending it just not him she thought cynically. Minnie, don't be so harsh on them just because they are muggles said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Molly Weasley .Right it's because they're muggles I'm worried she thought.

She decided she wouldn't bring it up with Albus, since he'd just tell her everything will be alright. Having decided on a course of action she sat down to reply to Harry and let him know that'd she would be coming for tea Wednesday of next week.

Harry woke early the next morning and padded downstairs to start breakfast before Aunt Petunia woke up. He hoped that by doing his chores quickly she'd be more welcoming to the fact that he was going to Hogwarts.

He decided to make rashers, flapjacks, sunny side up eggs with bacon and muffins with jam for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Dylan would receive a smaller plate with whole wheat toast because Harry thought he was getting packing on the pounds.

Black Coffee for Vernon, peppermint tea for Petunia and orange juice for himself and Dylan, it was good for their teeth. He had just finished setting the table when there was a tapping noise at the window.

Wiping his hands on a towel he walked over to the kitchen window, he was surprised to see an owl with a note tied to its leg. Popping the latch he let the bird in which then perched on the towel rack and stuck out its leg.

Removing the note which after glancing at the sender "Professor McGonagall" he placed it on the counter he then turned to the owl and asked "Would you like something to drink?" he had not been expecting an answer so was startled when the owl bobbed its head.

Nodding mostly to himself but to the owl as well he took down a serving dish and filled it with water after a second thought he took down some biscuits as well. "Here you are." He said placing the food and drink by the owl, which in response to his offer of refreshment with another bob and a soft hoot.

Picking up the letter he asked it "Does she need reply?" He got another nod this time in the negative. "Alright" He let the owl out again after it finished eating and sat down to read the message.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I am shocked to say that it did not cross my mind to send you a muggle-born package, for that on my part I apologize. I will accept your invitation to have tea with your aunt on Wednesday of next week the 7__th __of July 2 o'clock, at that time I shall bring the package with me. I am appalled that your aunt has not been receiving the proper monetary compensation for your care; rest assured that I shall investigate this matter thoroughly. As for the matter of paying for your schooling it has already been paid in full by your parents when you were born. It will cover your school expenses from the first year till you graduate as a seventh year. There is a vault in Gringotts for you; a trust fund of 56,000 galleons, for any extra expenses you may wish to purchase enclosed is the key spend wisely Mr. Potter. I taught your parents at Hogwarts Mr. Potter and it was a joy and a pain at times to teach them. I hope that you share their academic qualities and look forward to both our meeting and teaching you come September._

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Closing the letter Harry shook the envelope and out came a small golden key, turning it over he noticed it was engraved with a cursive _HP_. Harry allowed himself a smile. He was going to Hogwarts and the Wizarding world plus he had more than enough to do it.

A/N: Okay next chapter whoop! Alright as for how Minerva knew how much was in the trust vault let's say she helped the Potters pick the amount because she's got experience. Let me know what you think and even if you hate it you should still tell me but I will not accept reasons like: it's not cannon (no duh), he is wearing girl clothes and its weird (too bad) etc.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long I was a bit stuck on this chapter, and then there was Midterms you know how it is. I feel like there are more details in this chapter than the others, it's a closer look at the inner workings of the Dursley family. Anyway here is chapter 4 of TBGWL Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. #cries uncontrollably

* * *

Chapter 4: Tea with the Dursleys

Harry's alarm clock went off precisely at 7 o' clock on July 7th. Rubbing his eyes wearily he sat up in bed. Smothering an upcoming yawn Harry pushed off his covers and rolled his legs off the bed and onto the floor.

Slipping his feet into the bed slippers below him, and grabbing his glasses from the bedside table Harry proceeded to get dressed for the day.

Selecting a short white dress with a lace bodice and short sleeves from his closet, Harry grabbed a matching set of ballet flats and undergarments and headed for the bathroom.

Being up this early had its perks; it meant he could shower in hot water as Dylan had a tendency to hog the water until there was only cold left.

Washing and dressing quickly he took the time to brush out his long raven hair. It now reached just below his shoulders and ended in slight curl.

Walking down the stairs after putting away his washroom items, Harry glanced at the calendar that hung by the side of the fridge. Blinking, he looked again at today's date which was circled in red and said in block letters "Professor from Magic school comes for tea." Harry swore softly under his breath. Checking the clock he saw that it was just only turning 8, plenty enough time to get Dylan and Uncle Vernon ready for tea.

Grabbing the eggs out of the fridge, Harry decided to whip up some omelets for breakfast with a couple slices of toast and orange juice before going to prep the house for company.

The toast popped up just as Aunt Petunia arrived down stairs. "Up early today aren't we?" she said laughingly. She knew just as he did that he awoke promptly at 7 every morning weekend or not.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia." He greeted back just as cheerily. "Good morning Harry. What is on the menu for today?" she replied. They did this every morning: she would quip a remark, they would exchange good mornings and then lay out everything to be done for the day including meals.

"Well, for breakfast we are having cheese omelets with buttered toast and orange juice. For tea cucumber and watercress, salmon and lettuce, egg salad sandwiches on wheat bread for tea, the tea being Chai, with milk and sugar optional. And dinner is pepper corn steak and salad with whole cherry tomatoes." Harry recited having planned this particular menu the day before.

"That is a lot for tea, any particular reason?" Petunia queried. "Yes, it seems we forgot that Professor McGonagall was coming over to "introduce" me to the magical world and take me shopping in Diagon Alley." Harry quipped.

Petunia blinked rapidly, mildly floored that she had forgotten such an event was going to happen. "Well then," she said shaking her head to clear it, "guess we better start cleaning from now eh?"

"Indeed we must." Harry replied smirking faintly. Inwardly he was quite glad that Aunt Petunia would be there with him, Dylan and Uncle Vernon while he adored them also were not as even tempered when dealing with such things. Lord knows over the years he had nearly given Uncle Vernon a heart attack more than once with his "odd, magic stuff".

"Right, I'll start in the living room; you'll grab the kitchen and the hall. I suppose I'll help Uncle Vernon and you'll get Dylan?" Petunia said taking charge as usual. "Of course, Aunt Petunia we should be done by noon the latest." Harry replied happy as usual to help.

Splitting up the two set to work on their assigned tasks, after dishing out breakfast Harry climbed the stairs to wake up Dylan.

Knocking on the door across from his room with a sign that said "Beware the dog", Harry called out to his cousin "Dylan wake up it is time for breakfast." This usually only worked on school days otherwise he had to walk inside his room to wake him up. Harry sighed to himself, looks like it's going to be one of those days, he thought. "Alright Dylan you better be dressed 'cause I'm coming in."

Opening the door to Dylan's room, he stepped gingerly over the pile of dirty clothes in front of the door. It seemed that no matter how many times he and Aunt Petunia cleaned this room it still stayed messy. Crossing the room to the corner that held Dylan's bed Harry took the time to put away some of the books and other toys he came across. Re-shelving the items, Harry called out to his cousin "Come on Big D we've got things to do today." There was a grunt from the lump of blankets on the queen sized bed and said lump shifted till he could see Dylan's face.

Squinting at his cousin Dylan wondered how he could be so cheerful in the mornings. Still tired he stated the question aloud, "How are you so cheerful every morning?" he said sleepily. Harry merely grinned at him, the fiend. "Because Dylan darling when I was born the sun attended my birth and..."

"Yeah, yeah he granted you the joys of the morning and sunshine and rainbows." Dylan ended grumpily.

Nonplussed by his cousin's attitude Harry merely smiled at him and said, "Yes, well it's time to get up. Breakfast is on the table; make sure you wash up after. Today for tea one of the teachers for my boarding school is coming so either be nice or make yourself scarce."

Nodding Dylan turned back around and snuggled deeper into his mattress. Rolling his eyes, Harry reached over and yanked the blankets off of his cousin. "Yipe!" Dylan yelped shocked awake by the cool morning air. Glaring at his cousin Dylan got off the bed and headed out to the hall bathroom muttering to himself, "Always has to do that,"… "must have something against sleeping in,"…. "bloody cold that's what".

Shaking his head fondly at his cousin's antics Harry set about re-making the bed. Sheets first, then pillows, fold this here, tuck that in and he was finished. Satisfied with his work Harry walked over to Dylan's closet to pick out his clothes for the day. A plain white button down coupled with black slacks and matching black loafers should be good he thought. Setting the clothing on the bed and shoes on the floor Harry went around tidying the room some more.

Dirty clothes in the hamper, shoes in the shoe cupboard and trophies on the shelves lining the wall Harry neatened the room into more acceptable standards. While it may be a young boy's room there was no need for it to be a pig sty. Having cleaned the room as much as he could without breaking out the cleaning products Harry left the room and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Uncle Vernon, how are you today?" he called out having spotted his Uncle already seated at the kitchen table. His uncle merely nodded in response as his mouth was currently full of breakfast. Harry wasn't bothered by it and simply took a seat to the left of his uncle. Setting out to finish is own plate of breakfast Harry listened for the clopping steps of his cousin. Dylan did indeed come down stairs a few minutes later dressed in the clothes Harry set out for him. Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen at the same time and nodded her approval.

Clapping her hands for attention as Dylan took his seat, across from his dad and next to Harry; Petunia spoke to the family laying out the rules for the day. "Today for tea a Professor from the school Harry will be attending is coming so, I must ask if you will be comfortable with it Vernon dear or would you rather that you and Dylan go elsewhere while the Professor is in attendance?"

His uncle while marginally okay with most of the odd things Harry could do decided to sit this meeting out, he told his wife as much. "Well, Pet I think it would be best if Dylan and I weren't present after all this is about Harry and you have more knowledge about such matters. Dylan and I could go to the pictures or a match in the meantime. "

Petunia smile beatifically at her husband, "That would be fantastic dear." Turning to look at her son she said, "Are you okay with this Dylan sweet heart?" Looking at his mom, he swallowed before replying "No problem mom, I'll stick with dad this time around." Satisfied that her men were okay with it, Petunia turned to her nephew.

"Alright then, Harry and I will start cleaning so it is now," here she glanced at the clock, "Ten forty three, the Professor they are sending will meet us at two, Harry will go with them then and be back around six," she looked to Harry for confirmation and he nodded, "Vernon you should come back with Dylan at that time so that I may have everyone home for dinner. That should be all."

After finishing breakfast they all split up to do their assigned tasks. The women (Harry and Petunia) went to work cleaning and prepping the house for visitors, while the men (Dylan and Vernon) packed a quick lunch and readied themselves to spend most of the day out of the house. Looking around Petunia was pleased with how quickly things were ready. Tea and sandwiches were waiting in the living room and the boys had gone out. The coat room was ready for guests' cloaks and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere.

Just as she setting the final touches on the floral centerpiece in the hall the doorbell rang. Checking the clock Petunia saw that it was 2 o'clock on the dot. Right on time she mused. "Harry they are here." She said calling out to her nephew. At the door she took a deep breath and undid the latch. Opening the door she greeted the person standing there, "Good afternoon Professor thank you for coming."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duh cliff hanger. JK not really because we all know it's McGonagall but wouldn't that be a cool cliffie if you didn't? I cut it here because I thought it was getting to be too long. Next chapter Tea with the Dursleys part 2 should be up sometime in the next three or four days but don't hold your breath on it.

**Oh and here's some answers to the reviews I got:**

sexyassassin666 : As I said before my only beta is Microsoft Word but I do read them over as well.

Ilunagirl : The explanation as to why Harry starts cross-dressing is being told in 'Living with the Dursleys'.

Silo666: I changed Dudley's name to Dylan because in the canon Dudley was well a 'Dud' he was a rude miserable brat. Dylan on the other hand will be a kinder more reasonable child hence the change. That and Dudley is a terrible name for a child.

naruchan84: Harry is a child at this time and if you've ever noticed most young boys and girls are difficult to tell apart especially if they have long hair. As for a picture here is a link for one I found that I think applies. All credit goes to the artist who drew it. .com

Queen Serenity: I hope I have fixed the paragraph problem.

For those who want it here is a picture of two of Harry's dresses that are similar to what I had in mind that I found on the web. http(colon) (double back slash) . (back slash)57e0c6495c82ae3523cc19c1e18d a6a3(back slash)tumblr(underline)mie30tHDGG1qaugqeo1(underline)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay Sorry about leaving you guys hanging earlier, I was getting nowhere with the previous chapter and just kept adding details because well I like a story with details and I felt that you should get them too. For the Dursley house I am using a floor plan I borrowed from the HP lexicon because I haven't seen the movies or read the books in a while. Anyway I sort of felt like throwing Snape in here just to make it more interesting but I thought no, he needs to first meet Harry at the welcoming feast so no Snape for now. But we do have McGonagall, so away we go…. TBGWL chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4 Tea with the Dursleys: Take two

_Opening the door she greeted the person standing there, "Good afternoon Professor thank you for coming."_

On the doorstep stood Professor McGonagall smartly dressed in a crisp white blouse, light grey pencil skirt and low heeled peep-toe shoes. Her hair, brown streaked with grey, was done up in a tight no nonsense bun she looked perfectly like a muggle business woman. In her hand was a brown leather briefcase which Petunia assumed held the necessary papers for Harry. Smiling back at her the Professor returned, "And a good afternoon to you as well Mrs. Dursley, I presume."

"That is correct, won't you come in?" she replied. Stepping aside Petunia ushered the Professor in, closing the door behind her. "And please call me Petunia." Petunia said smiling genuinely at the professor. It seemed that she was one of the more normal witches; this pleased her as she detested the ones that dressed weirdly or stuck up because they were of a rich sort.

"Minerva then," she said looking at the photographs framed on the walls, depicting a family of four; a blonde heavy set man with watery blue eyes, a short neck and bristle brush mustache, a slim brunette woman with dark brown eyes, a long neck and laugh lines, a blonde barrel chested boy with his father's blue eyes and a petite brunette girl with wide emerald eyes.

Minerva was concerned, surely this little girl was a cousin or friend of sorts, and if she was then where was Harry? Composing herself she turned to Mrs. Dursley, no Petunia she corrected, and asked"Is your son and husband here Petunia?" McGonagall asked looking around satisfied that the house was well kept and didn't look as though they were hiding someone.

Directing McGonagall to the living room Petunia replied "No, they went out. It was felt that it would be best if I dealt with the magic side of things, having already had a sibling in that world." "That seems to be the best choice Petunia." McGonagall answered settling onto one of the armchairs by the window.

"Is your nephew here by any chance?" she asked keeping her tone mild and even despite her worry. Getting up Petunia walked back into the hall, "He is in the bathroom washing up, I'll just fetch him then." Exiting the room Petunia missed the look of relief that crossed Minerva's face at those words. Walking into the hall, next to the downstairs bathroom Petunia knocked softly on the door. "Harry dear are you ready?" she called.

Harry was unsure why he had run to hide in the bathroom as soon as his Aunt mentioned the Professor was here. There was nothing to worry about right? It was only a school, one for magic that his mother went to. Lily had excelled at Charms and Potions and his father Transfiguration. What if he didn't do as well as them would they be disappointed? Harry had been getting close to hyperventilating when his Aunt knocked on the door.

Opening the door he motioned her inside the bathroom. Petunia looked questioningly at her nephew, "Harry, dear are you all right?" He had been fine this morning, what had happened?

Gulping in deep breaths Harry said in a small voice, "What if I mess up? And the Professor tells me that I'm not fit for Hogwarts." "What if I can't do magic at all!" he said chin wobbling.

Petunia sighed sadly, "Oh, dear we've been over this you'll do just fine. Lily was a champion at things other than magic and I'm sure you'll be too." Taking a towel from the rack she gently wiped the tears off Harry's cheeks. "Come now, mustn't keep the Professor waiting.

Clasping his Aunt's hand tightly Harry let her lead him into the living room. Once there he took a seat across from the woman in the arm chair. Sitting down next to the boy Petunia took over introductions. "Professor, this is my nephew Harry Potter. Harry this is Professor Minerva McGonagall."

Shocked Minerva barely kept her mouth shut, this girl was Harry Potter! What on earth was he wearing? While she did admit the dress was flattering, it was not then proper attire for a young gentleman. She knew there was something wrong with those muggles. Instead of voicing these thoughts she extended her hand towards the boy/girl? "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter."

Smiling weakly at his soon to be Professor Harry grasped her hand and shook it. "Thank you, Professor." Pouring out the tea Petunia handed Harry a cup in hopes that the heat coming off it would soothe his frazzled nerves. "Tea?" she inquired politely, holding out a cup and saucer to Minerva. Taking the set from Petunia Minerva sipped softly at her tea. "Ah," she said smiling, "Chai tea I presume?" glad for the spike of caffeine.

After taking another drink she carefully placed both the cup and saucer on the coffee table in front of her. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Petunia nodded in agreement while Harry gave a wan smile. Picking up her briefcase and placing it on her lap she took her wand from her sleeve and moved it in a figure eight with a twirl. Whispering something under her breath the case opened with a sharp snap.

Harry observed her carefully watching how casually she performed magic, he believed it was some sort of special unlocking spell, he watched as she reached inside the case and brought out a thick packet of papers including several loose ones and some short rectangular objects which she placed on the table. Murmuring under her breath she tapped each of the six objects, with her wand, which then became book sized; Harry then realized that these were books!

The first was titled _Hogwarts, A History_ by Bathilda Bagshot, the next _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ by Jadis White (1), _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions by _Glinda Goode (2), _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_ by Nicholas Bottom (3), _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_ by Hamish Lotte (4), and finally _Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up_ by Gothel Merryweather (5).

Looking at his aunt, he saw that she wasn't as surprised as he was in fact she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Aunt Petunia?" he queried, "what is so funny?"

Stifling a laugh Petunia replied, "These are the same books they gave your mother when she was going to Hogwarts!" laughing quietly. "It's been nearly 30 years since Lily went to that school and they still haven't come up with a better booklist."

Professor McGonagall had previously narrowed her eyes at Petunia for her statement but now it seemed as though she were thinking hard about something. Nodding her head as if conceding to Petunia's point she said, "As I understand it muggles, that is non-magical people, generally produce something new every five to ten years. In the magical world we tend to stick with the tried and true rather than change things. A majority of books and items, you will find, are steeped in tradition which is why we use parchment and quills instead of pens and paper."

Smiling at Harry she added, "I'll let you in on a secret, it is only required that you turn in assignments on parchment and with a quill, it is perfectly acceptable to take notes on muggle paper with a pen."

Turning back to Petunia she asked, "Now, that we have cleared it up may I go on?" Waving a hand Petunia let her know she could. Gathering the papers she proceeded to explain the magical world in the same speech she gave for the last 50 years and then some. She covered where the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley could be found, what the proper dress code was for witches and wizards concerning different events such as birthdays, weddings, funerals etc.

Where Gringotts was and how to exchange muggle (read non-magical) money for wizarding currency and the value of said currency; Galleons were gold, Sickles were silver and Knuts were bronze, 17 Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. (1 Galleon = 17 Sickles = 493 Knuts)

Eventually McGonagall ran out of steam, and the clock on the wall rang four times indicating that it was 4 o'clock and they had been speaking for two hours. "Well," she said, "As it is getting late I should take Harry shopping for his school supplies now while there is time, there is a lot to see in Diagon Alley."

Leaving the books and documents with Petunia, she turned to Harry and said, "Do you mind putting on something more appropriate dear, while your outfit is quite nice the Alley is quite dirty. White is not the best color in this case." Harry blinked at her owlishly, "Oh, is that why wizards wear robes in dark colors?" Nodding happily, she said "Indeed it is, although why with all the magic we have we can't keep it clean I don't know." They all shared a laugh at that.

Setting down his cup having finished it while listening to the Professor's speech he excused himself and went upstairs to change. It was at this point that Petunia turned to McGonagall, "Thank you for not bringing up the fact that he was wearing a dress." She said gratefully. Minerva knew that this was her chance to get some answers. "Well, you see he looked quite frightened already and I wouldn't want to make it any worse. Though may I ask why he is indeed wearing a dress when he is in fact a boy?"

Sighing Petunia smiled tiredly at the woman. McGonagall noted that this was not the first time she had to explain this. "When he was younger I would tell him stories of his mother and me, how we got along well as children. I did not know much about his father, James, and what I heard plus what he and his friends did at my wedding; it did not put him in a good light."

"He wanted to be more like the woman who was his mother and I let him." She finished. Getting off the couch she picked up the tea cups and placed them on the tray with the tea pot. Done tidying she picked up the full tray and carried it into the kitchen. It was only after Petunia had been in the kitchen for a while that Minerva realized she had not explained why he wore a dress.

Shaking her head at the very Slytherin move she got up and went to wait at the door for Harry. It was only a few minutes later that he came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of low-heeled brown ankle boots, denim jeans and a cream peasant blouse. His hair tied back in a braid and he carried a leather messenger bag on one shoulder. Smiling brightly at her he said, "I am ready, let me say goodbye to Aunt Petunia first, okay?" Minerva simply waved him away. Grinning he made his way into the kitchen where he knew his Aunt would be.

Walking up to her quietly as she had her back to the doorway, he pounced and gave her a hug. Petunia squealed in surprise throwing soapy water into the air. Turning around as much as she could in his arms, she leveled a glare on her nephew. Harry just grinned back at her unrepentantly, much to her exasperation. Letting his aunt go he stood and kissed her on her cheek.

"Goodbye, Aunt Petunia I will see you at six." In reply she grabbed the dish towel from the rack and swatted him on his rump. "Get out of here you little imp." Smiling Harry waved at her and left the room, Petunia tried to tell herself that Harry would come back. Turning back to her dishes, unlike Lily, Harry would come back from the magical world, she thought.

Taking Harry's hand in hers she lead him across the street and into an alley way. Turing to the lad she explained, "I will be doing something we call Apparition. It feels a bit like being squeezed through a tube, it is dangerous so I will need you to hold on tight understand?" Harry nodded his head quickly. "We will apparate to an alley in front of the Leaky Cauldron and I will then lead you into Diagon Alley, it is an experience that every Hogwarts student has had." she continued.

Grasping his forearms, she motioned for Harry to do the same, once he was secured against her body she apparated. It was a feeling unlike anything he had experienced. "_The next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull._" Once they had landed, at least he hoped that was what had happened; the Professor gave him a moment to catch his breath.

Still slightly dizzy, "Are all magical methods of transportation like that?" he said aghast at the thought that he would have to do that if he wanted to get anywhere. Rubbing circles in his back she said, "Not at all Harry, Flooing is a much smoother transition." Deciding he had enough excitement for the day, he did not ask what Flooing was; instead he let the Professor lead him out of the alleyway and onto the street.

"Here it is the Leaky Cauldron." She said to him. Looking up he saw an old looking door, hanging above it swaying in a non-existent breeze was a sign that proclaimed "The Leaky Cauldron". _It was nested between a bookshop and a record store._ Pushing open the door the Professor led him in.

A/N: Okay virtual cookie whoever figures out where I got the names for my fake book authors from. Here's a hint – they're magic. ;) Again so sorry about how long this took.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All property and rights of the Harry Potter series belongs solely to J. . I am just a poor student with a lot of free time.

This one didn't take as long to add because I had the rough draft ready beforehand. I forgot to put this in the last chapter _Italics- quotes/sections from the book or HP wiki/lexicon._ PS. I changed Tom's look because he was kind of creepy, he looked like an evil henchman stereotype.

It seems I might have to put Living with the Dursleys on hold so that when I finish TBGWL I can add any background info there. Is that okay? Let me know.

Oh, and kudos plus a virtual cookie to (Guest) Kitty-Puppy-Cat they only missed the last two. Lady Diana of the Moon thank you for your kind words *evil grin*

Onward with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Diagon Ally: Gringotts

Professor McGonagall led Harry into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry followed her inside taking note of the pub's atmosphere. _Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners._ There a few people inside sitting at tables, a well-dressed family of three in one corner, four cloaked persons in another and at the center table a man with a purple turban sat eating what appeared to be soup.

And that was only he could see because most of the bar was filled with people standing in the shadows. Shaking off the creepy feeling that he was being watched he hurried after the Professor who was walking up to the man at the bar.

The barkeeper was dressed just like he was in an old time movie, white long-sleeved dress shirt; red bow tie and black vest Harry half expected him to twirl his mustache. Considering he didn't have one Harry was doomed to be disappointed. The man had a bald head and clean face.

Harry tuned in to what Professor McGonagall was saying, realizing that he had been staring for some time. The Professor turned to the barkeeper, "Hello, Tom how are you doing today?" Looking up Tom the barkeeper smiled, "Why hello there Professor, I'm good how about you? What can I do for you?" Returning his smile McGonagall said," I'm well thank you, today I am taking a new student to Diagon Ally."

Harry absentmindedly noticed that when he smiled he was missing a few teeth.

Tom looked to the little girl peering over the counter, "Muggleborn eh? Let me be the second to welcome you to the Wizarding world and the first to Diagon Ally. I'm Tom what's your name little miss?" McGonagall was about to correct Tom when Harry burst in loudly, "The name's Harry sir short for Harriet, Harriet Evans." he replied with a sweet smile and a discreet nudge to McGonagall. "Nice to meet you too, Harry."

McGonagall frowned slightly at both the lie and the nudge but mostly the nudge. Nodding at Tom she left through the back door Harry at her heels. Turning to him she asked in a hushed voice, "Is there any particular reason you lied to Tom?"

Looking at her Harry quirked an eyebrow and inquired," Professor do you really think it would have been wise to announce myself as Harry Potter in a bar full of people who I don't know, any one of which could be Death Eaters in disguise, not to mention that there is only you to protect me if a riot occurs? No offense." he added. Flushing Minerva found herself feeling ashamed and mildly stupid.

"No mister Potter, I must say that I did not think of that. I apologize." Turning around she declared to herself that the conversation was over, _"Three up ... two across ... right, stand back." She tapped the wall three times with her wand. The brick she hit wiggled and in the middle of it a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider until it was a massive archway._ McGonagall stepped forward and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Harry stepped slowly through the archway "_Harry wished he had eight more eyes... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon..._", even though this was the second time he had come to the Alley it was still exciting to see all the hubbub taking place.

Behind him Minerva smiled to herself at the look of awe on his face, happy that he showed at least some signs of being his parents' child. She remembered how excited Lily was when she brought her. Shaking herself out of her musings she called to him "Come along Mr. Potter or should I say Ms. Evans?" quirking an eyebrow while her lips twitched in faint amusement.

Harry smiled back at her sheepishly, "Of course Professor, first stop is Gringotts right?" he said cheerfully. Nodding at him McGonagall took his hand and led the way to the bank; on the way they passed shops proclaiming things like Apothecary, a Cauldron Shop that said pewter cauldrons only 2 galleons and 8 sickles, a shop selling brooms another shop that was selling owls of all species. Harry was surprised to see that in a shop there were clothes flying around, hanging themselves up on racks.

Professor McGonagall tugged on his hand to get his attention; they had stopped in front of the bank. _A large multistoried white building, that towered over all neighboring shops. There was a short squat looking fellow dressed in armor on either side of the steps which led to a set of bronze doors. _Harry remembered that these were Goblins; they had freaked both him and his aunt out on their first visit what with the way they seemed to always be watching. The sign carved in stone next to the door read the same

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

Harry was still fascinated on how they managed to structure such a massive building in the middle of London. Again the professor took his hand and he let her lead him into the bank first _through a set of bronze doors and then silver ones before entering the lobby; the floor is paved with marble and has long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways._ He followed McGonagall into one of the shorter lines and they waited for a teller. To Harry it seemed to operate much like a regular bank except that if you tried to steal from hear you would probably die instead of going to jail.

A set of loud booming footsteps jolted him out of his daze. Turing to the sound he gasped as he looked upon what could only be a giant man. _He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, He had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins._ Even his voice was loud, "Hello there Professor, and what might you be doing on this fine day?" (Hagrid's accent is killer to type just read it in his voice.)

McGonagall did not seem to be the least bit shocked that this massive person was speaking to her; in fact she looked quite motherly. "Fine, Hagrid just shopping with a new student, they'll be starting Hogwarts this year." Harry though Hagrid was a good name for the large man in front of him. It boggled the mind how a person could be that big! It was then that the man turned to him, "Let me introduce myself, I am _Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts_." Harry tentatively held out a hand which was quickly engulfed in his much, much larger one. "Harriet Evans, it is nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid. How do you do?" (I never understood why he wasn't more nervous about seeing such a gigantic man; if it was me I would be scared out of my wits.)

Minerva noted that he was still using the false name he gave Tom, well she rationalized Hagrid wasn't the best at keeping secrets. Deciding to rescue Harry he looked quite uncomfortable she asked, "So Hagrid what brings you to Gringotts?" Hagrid looks at her surprised then lowers his voice, although it is still quite loud "It's about You- Know- What in vault you know which. Dumbledore sent me to get It." he said straightening up proudly.

Minerva looked around quickly, noting that everyone was still busy and it wasn't yet their turn she whispered "Best hurry and get that to him then, I still think he should have left well enough alone." Her lips were pursed together tightly showing her disapproval.

Harry realized they were trying to do that adult thing where if you speak as though there is no one else around. Seeing that they were busy doing 'secret' things, he headed away from them and toward the goblin at the desk when the woman in front of them had finally left.

The goblin at the desk stopped writing and put its quill down, "May I help you?" it said voice slightly gravelly. Harry reached into the shoulder bag and took out a small clasped purse (You know the clam shell purse; it has two metal sticks with balls at the end and snaps when you close it?) Opening it he withdrew the key McGonagall had owled him earlier. "Yes please, I would like to be taken to my trust vault." He said politely, standing on his toes to hand the key to the goblin.

Grasping the key in long clawed fingers, he turned it over looking at the initials carved into the back. Looking down at the human girl child he asked, "And you name is?" suspiciously. Harry looked left then right and seeing no one looking he whispered only so the goblin could hear, "Harry Potter is my name." while raising his fringe to show his scar. Staring intently at the child he deemed it sufficient and turned to his left and spoke into the gold tube beside him.

Harry started when the goblin, let's just assume it's a guy he thought, barked something harsh and guttural sounding into what he assumed was a call system. A moment later another goblin came out of a small door. Turing back to him the goblin at the desk said, "Very well Griphook will take you to your vault, Vault 687."

Griphook nodded at him and took the key from the other goblin. Harry turned back to see that the Professor was still involved with Hagrid and instead of telling her where he was going he followed the Griphook down another hallway into the tunnels. It will only take a moment he thought, I'll be back before she knows it.

Once inside the tunnel Griphook jumped into a strange contraption. It looked like a wagon from the west without the cover only the frame and wheels. At the front was a round light and on the frame itself were four short seats, two in the front and two in the back. There was no steering wheel. Harry nervously got into the seat next to the goblin.

Seeing the human child looking quite green he said in the same gravelly voice, "Hold onto the bar in front, the mine cart goes fast." Nodding gratefully at him, Harry took a deep breath and grasped the bar tightly with his left hand; with his right he tightened his hold on his bag. Seeing that the human child looked less likely to puke, he started the cart, off they went.

Meanwhile above ground, Minerva McGonagall was close to tearing her hair out. While Hagrid distracted her she had lost the Savior of the Wizarding world, even worse she had lost James and Lily's son!

* * *

A/N: Another cliffie! Okay after writing this I seem to have overlapped something. Harry did not know about his trust vault, in his first trip to the alley Petunia exchanges muggle money for galleons, the stipend they get from Gringotts comes from the Potter Vault which he will inherit when he is 17. The stipend is 1,000 galleons a month which is approximately £ 5,000. BTW am I being too detailed? Might have to split this into two - three parts; Diagon Alley: Gringotts, Madame Malkin's and Ollivanders.


	8. Chapter 8

The Boy Girl Who Lived Chapter 5 part 2

A/N: Hey, I am still alive we had testing this week so things were kind of hectic good news is I currently have all A's , bad news is that it might take me another week to finish part 3 Ollivanders. Just so you know I will have the Goblins continuously refer to Harry as a young human child or any variation of it same with the other magical creatures. No the Goblins are not super nice nor are they vicious monsters; they are bankers plain and simple because they have nothing better to do. It's my story and I can do what I want *sticks out tongue*

Disclaimer: Random passerby: "Look its J.K. Rowling!" Me: "Really! Where is she?" So yeah I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

* * *

Chapter 5 part 2: Gringotts

The mine cart ride took a little over five minutes, as they sped past many caverns some empty others not; there was also a flash of fire as a dragon got a little over excited. Harry did not see any of this unfortunately as his eyes were closed and he was focusing on breathing deeply. His aunt had told him it would help stave off any panic attacks and help him relax.

Knuckles turning white from his death grip on the bar in front of him Harry wished desperately that this fear of speed and heights could be magicked away. He snorted in his head, well maybe it can be after all this is the wizarding world.

Griphook sat silently in his seat beside the young human child, simply observing how he handled himself. Most wand waving humans were either sick, complained about the speed or looked down on goblins in general.

This child was polite courteous even, the Goblins didn't particularly care about all the titles the wand waving humans liked to give themselves they preferred to judge based on the merits of a person's character. He was pulled out of his musings as the cart slowed to a stop in front of Vault 687, clambering out of the cart he stretched out a long fingered hand to the Potter child.

Harry slowly released his fingers from where they were fused to the bar, looking up he noticed that Griphook was holding out his hand. Gratefully grasping the small hand in his he accepted the assistance in getting out of the cart; he was unsure if he would have managed it on his own.

Standing somewhat steadily on the rock platform in front of a large iron door the only thing visible amidst all the filigree etchings on it was a small latch Griphook stepped up and flipped up the latch revealing a small keyhole. Placing the key he had acquired from McGonagall into the hole Harry watched with surprise as the etchings moved!

After a resounding click the door swung open, _a lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts._ Harry blinked rather stupidly at the hills of money in his vault sure he read the amount on paper but seeing it all piled together like that showed him just how much he really had. And this was only his trust vault!

Seeing the dumbfounded look on the child's face Griphook came to the conclusion that he had never seen this much metal in one place. Walking inside he grabbed one of the money purses by the door, there were five of them hanging there, and handed it to the young boy.

Harry looked down at the feeling of something being thrust into his hand, seeing the cloth bag he asked, "What is it, sir?" Griphook coughed and said "This is a money purse it has an undetectable extension charm along with a feather-light charm meaning it can hold many times the usual amount and not weigh any more than it does now." Harry looked at the small bag in awe; looking up shyly through his fringe he thanked the goblin.

Griphook grunted in return watching as the boy gathered as many coins as he could into the bag; Harry was preoccupied, I'll need a lot of galleons, some of the sickles and a couple of knuts enough to cover his school supplies and some extra, he was getting up from the pile of knuts when he noticed a stand behind him.

It was small and square no larger than fifteen inches across and three feet tall, on its surface was a large manila envelope with his name written on it in elegant cursive script the ink was purple. Placing the purse in his shoulder bag he carefully inspected the envelope before picking it up.

As soon as it was in his hand the stand disappeared, Harry arched an eyebrow in surprise then turned back to the package in his hands turning it over he shook it lightly and heard something move inside. Opening the flap he held out his hand for the item, it dropped into his waiting hand the item in question was a necklace made of woven leather and glass beads with the same inscriptions as the bracelet his mother gave his aunt along with a few he did not recognize.

At the end of the necklace was an oval-shaped ruby the size of a walnut held in a cradle of silverfish metal. Curious now Harry slipped the necklace into his pocket and opened the envelope further, out dropped a letter also addressed to him. Rather than open it here while he was sure Griphook was waiting on him he placed both the necklace and letter back into the manila envelope and put it into his satchel.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" a gravelly voice called out; hurrying back to the entrance of the vault he said "Yes, Griphook." And still wary of the cart but flushed from the discovery of what was possibly a gift from his parents he sat down once again in one of the chairs. Although Griphook was curious about what had changed the young wand waver's mood so quickly he knew that it was better to keep his curiosity to himself, after all it was not any of his business. Taking his seat he sent out a signal that would start the cart on their return journey.

On the way back Harry saw more of the underground trail than he did on his way here. _Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open._ He was determined to keep them open this time. They climbed higher, _passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor._ Relaxing his grip on the bar just a tad Harry was able to enjoy the return trip better than when they entered.

Climbing once more out of the cart with Griphook's assistance Harry allowed himself to be led back to the main floor of the Gringotts bank. Turning back to Griphook as he handed back his key Harry told him, "Thank you for your help Griphook it was a pleasure to meet you." and he meant it. Walking to where he last saw McGonagall he realized that she was gone, maybe she went to the bathroom he thought.

While he was standing there pondering what had happened while he was gone, one Minerva McGonagall was sitting in an office with the manager of Gringotts trying to explain to him that she had possibly lost The-Boy-Who-Lived and her current charge in their bank it was not going well.

{New scene}{New scene}{New scene}{New scene}{New scene}{New scene}{New scene}

[I decided that the chapter was too short and the Minerva thing shouldn't be too long so I am adding it here.]

Where we left off: **Meanwhile above ground, Minerva McGonagall was close to tearing her hair out. While Hagrid distracted her she had lost the Savior of the Wizarding world, even worse she had lost James and Lily's son!**

Minerva had just scolded Hagrid about keeping things a secret and staying out of the pubs when she noticed the silence. It was quiet, and with what she knew about children in general when they were quiet it meant either mischief or something was wrong. Looking to her side she noticed that Harry was no longer standing there and that she could not see him in her immediate vicinity.

Turning back to Hagrid she said sharply "Go on, off to Hogwarts with you and remember what I said." Walking briskly away from Hagrid she peered around the foyer (lobby) intent on locating her wayward charge. Panicking slightly when she didn't see him, she made a circuit of the banking floor (where the goblins are) and even looked behind the potted plants!

While Minerva was hunting for Harry the goblins were watching her with both suspicion and amusement. Gornuk, the goblin who inspected Harry's key, was curious as to whether the wand waving witch would actually ask a Gringotts employee if they had seen the boy which they had or if she would continue walking around like a headless chicken.

Minerva had worked herself into a full blown panic at this time, torn between not drawing attention to the fact that she had lost the child she was entrusted with and actually finding said child she was at a crossroads. Deciding that it would be best to contact a goblin for help she approached one of the empty desks, she could only hope that Harry was still safe and alive.

Bogrod looked up from where he was doodling on a piece of parchment to see that the wand waving witch had seemingly gathered the courage to ask them where the human child was. (Names don't really matter to them at this point because they deal with likely hundreds of witches and wizards daily and they all basically dress and act the same.) Putting down his quill he asked the witch, knowing full well what she was looking for, if he may help her.

Minerva tried to grab hold of her Gryffindor courage unfortunately it was being stubborn, taking a deep calming breath she said "Have you seen the young man I came in with? He is about ye high and he is wearing muggle clothing." She hoped to Merlin that someone had noticed when he had left.

Bogrod looked at the witch, baring his teeth in a parody of a smile he said, "And where did you last see this child?" he knew he was teasing her but it was a slow day. Seeing that she was looking quite pale he grinned even more viciously.

Minerva was in trouble she knew that now seeing the goblin bare his teeth at her, breathing through her nose she managed to say in a clear voice "I saw him last some ten minutes ago he was standing beside me while I was speaking with Hagrid."

Ah yes the half-giant Bogrod thought, reaching under his desk he picked up the golden call phone it was bell shaped and had the Gringotts crest printed on it. Holding the phone to his mouth and dialing Gornuk's extension he waited. Gornuk picked up his call phone when it rang and barked a greeting in Gobbledegook, seeing Bogrod and the witch who was with the Potter child he realized that something was up.

Raising an eyebrow in Bogrod's direction he spoke into the phone "What are you planning Bogrod?" Bogrod says into the phone "It seems the wand waving witch has misplaced her charge, of course we must make sure he hasn't been eaten by one of the dragon's right?" Smirking to himself Gornuk replied "Of course, but don't we need to ask Vault Manager Nagnok to check the dragon pens?" Bogrod laughed harshly "Indeed we do Gornuk, indeed we do."

Hanging up the phone he spoke in English to the wand waving witch "Please follow me." That said he got of his stool and walked away briskly. Minerva looked up in surprise; she had been quite startled to hear the goblin speak in Gobbledegook to what was apparently another goblin about her charge she hoped.

Following after the astonishingly fast goblin she prayed that she was being led to some help. Stopping in front of an adorned door with a brass plate stating 'VAULT MANAGER'; the goblin in front of her rapped sharply on the door. A gravelly voice called out for them to enter.

The door opened and Bogrod scurried inside to explain the situation to Nagnok in Gobbledegook of course. Nagnok found the situation highly amusing The-Boy-Who-Lived had only been in the wizarding world for a day and the wand wavers had already lost him! Turing to the witch that just entered he gestured for her to take a seat. Smiling toothily at her he asked in English "Now just how did you manage to "lose" your charge in our illustrious bank?"

Stammering for an answer she was saved from replying when another knock was heard. Turing to the door Nagnok called out for them to enter, in came Gornuk and the wayward boy who lived. Gornuk coughed and said "I found him wandering in the lobby sir, Bogrod had mentioned before that someone was looking for him?" All three goblins shared smug smiles and eagerly watched the fall out between the boy and witch.

Minerva was torn between scolding him sharply and feeling relieved that he was fine in the end indignation won out. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Where on earth have you been! You scared ten years of my life young man what if you got eaten by a dragon or wandered in an area you weren't supposed too." Professor McGonagall followed her tirade with many other forms of scolding and expletives, Harry had the grace to be abashed but honestly were it really his fault she had been paying more attention to Hagrid than what he was doing! Either way when she had wound down he apologized in his most sincere voice and said "Since I have already been to my vault can we get my school supplies now?"

McGonagall's eyes rolled up to her head and she fainted right then and there in the office. Harry turned to the goblins in the room and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. All three gave short barking laughs of amusement in response.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I lied about that the Diagon Alley thing will take up quite a lot of chapters, I am sorry. Anyway the next should be up in a week I will make this deadline; in the next chapter we will see what was happening with Minerva aboveground since this was a continuation of what Harry was doing underground. Until next time J

* * *

A/N: Okay I lied the Diagon Alley thing will take up quite a lot of chapters sorry. Anyway the next should be up in a week I will make this deadline; in the next chapter we will see what was happening with Minerva aboveground since this was a continuation of what Harry was doing underground. Until next time


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the latest chapter, 5 part 3 technically chapter 8. Most of the dialogue between Harry and Draco will come from the book, Harry's thoughts are what I would think if I ever met Draco and the scene at Ollivanders will be my own. I hope you guys enjoyed the Goblins; also I will be getting out of school soon so you can expect at least a chapter every week. Okay I had to split into two parts again because it reached like 3,000 words.

Disclaimer:

Draco: *in a sing-song voice * "If you were gay, that'd be okay I mean 'cause hey! I'd love you anyway."

Harry: "But, I'm not gay!"

Draco: "Yes you are Harry."

Harry: "No I'm really not, I married Ginny and everything."

Draco: …."You are too! Now come here!"

Harry: "What! Mmmhpph" *Draco snogs him forcefully for several long minutes*

Draco: *panting lightly* "Yes you are."

Harry: *dazed* "Okay."

This is what happens in my mind and why I'm not JKR.

* * *

Where we left off: _McGonagall's eyes rolled up to her head and she fainted right then and there in the office. Harry turned to the goblins in the room and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. All three gave short barking laughs of amusement in response._

After the professor woke up they were escorted out of the bank. Harry reached into his bag and retrieved his supply list, starting at the top he said "Now that I have some money we should get the school robes correct?"

While Minerva had hoped to stay upset with him for his disappearing act in the bank she decided it was best not to ruin his first trip with a scolding besides she could always give him detention after he was sorted. Pleased with her choice of action she voiced her agreement, "That is correct Harry; we will be going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin has provided the Hogwarts school robes for nearly 50 years now."

Harry wondered at that, was it because wizards lived so long that they never had any new stores? While it was great that Madam Malkin had been in business for half a century he still wanted to know if he could get robes or even normal clothes elsewhere. During his trip with Petunia he had only a taken cursory glance at all of the stores; also Petunia had gone into the bank by herself while he waited across the alley at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He liked the many flavors there were, he hoped that they could get ice cream after they were done shopping.

Walking in the store he was led to the side where a few chairs were leaning against the wall. Professor McGonagall sat down rather heavily in one of them, Harry raised a brow was she really that tired. "Professor?" he queried, "is everything okay?"

McGonagall waved him off "I am fine Harry just need to rest, go on to the front Madam Malkin will see to you." Harry voiced his assent if a bit nervously then turned toward the woman with a tape measure in her hands. "Excuse me are you Madam Malkin?" he said feeling a bit nervous.

The woman gave a bit of a start; whirling around to face him she looked up for a moment then as if remembering something she looked down at him. "Indeed I am young lady." she said. (Harry looks like a girl.)

{Okay what is in black I typed directly from the book, in normal writing are Harry's thoughts.}

_**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now in fact." In the back of the shop a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.**_ Looks a bit like an elf he does Harry thought, maybe even a vampire.

_**Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin the right length. **_Don't they have magic to do this sort of thing he wondered; maybe doing it by hand makes the robes last longer? Shrugging to himself he turned to face the boy on the other stool.

"_**Hello," said the boy, Hogwarts, too?"**_ No shit Sherlock, why else would I be here to get ready for a ball? Right, be polite Harry it does no good to be mean.

"_**Yes," said Harry **_Hooray for one word answers.

"_**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**_ Rich? Check, Rude? Check, Spoilt? Check. You sir have won the award for number one brat of the year congratulations! Wow, this kid really is a piece of work. God I hope I don't have to share a room with him. The book _Hogwarts, A History_ had said that every year shared a dorm, if he had to put up with this prat for seven years he would kill something better yet someone.

"_**Have **__**you**__** got your own broom?" the boy went on. **_No, I don't what do I need a broom for anyway sweeping competitions?

"_**No," said Harry. **_Talk about one sided conversations, if I stop answering will you go away?

"_**Play Quidditch at all?" **_What the heck is Quid-itch do you play with squids and get itchy?

_**Skip a page or two and: But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. **_Thank goodness any longer and I would've caused a riot.

"_**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. **_Harry snorted quietly to himself heading back to where the Professor was resting. You bet you pasty arse you will and I'll show you who's a _real_ wizard/witch.

{I've decided to cut the conversation short because you all know it already or you should and I really just wanted to give you Harry's first impression of Draco.}

Standing in front of the Professor he said "I am finished Professor by the way, how do I pick up my robes? Do I come back for them?" Rising from her chair the Professor said quite happily "They will owl the robes to you when they are finished. Let's go to the desk to settle the bill for the robes then we need finish shopping quickly it's nearly time to for lunch."

After paying for the robes he followed McGonagall to the stationary store walking past what he thought was the bookstore. Once inside he was about to ask her why they didn't get the books first when he was distracted by the shelf full of quills with a variety of different feathers : there were owl feathers, hawk feathers, eagle feathers, a magnificent peacock feather and a blue spotted feather similar to what his aunt had. One set of plain yellow feathers had a sign that said "Dictation Quill" and a set of acid green feathers had a sign that said "Quick Notes Quill"

Tugging on her sleeve to get her attention from where she was examining two bottles of red ink, one had swirls in it the other didn't. Shaking his head before he got distracted again he asked "Why do we have to use quills, why not pens, why are there so many different kinds of feathers and what is a Quick Notes quill and how is it different form a Dictation quill?"

He said all of this quite fast leaving Minerva's head spinning, setting down the ink bottles she said "Calm down Miss Evans, to answer your questions in order we use quills because it is tradition, pens are alright for note taking but all essays and assignments must be written in quill. The different feathers have to do with how much ink the quill can hold, how it must be cut and how long it lasts."**(I made this up.)**

"A quick notes quill takes notes as it says quickly it is mostly used by reporters. A dictation quill responds to what you say out loud and are generally used by Aurors or Court scribes to record cases." Taking another breath she said "Is that all Miss Evans or should I tell you what all the ink does too?" Humor was evident in her eyes as she said this.

Pouting Harry said "No, Professor thank you." Smiling she said "Excellent, I would recommend getting the eagle feather quills as they hold more ink and are easier to cut. Since you are a beginner I would also recommend getting erasable ink rather than permanent until you can adequately use a quill. Perhaps some calligraphy books as well."

Turing away she said "I will get the parchment for you. Hop to it, Miss Evans we still have to get your books and potions supplies." Relieved that the Professor was helping he walked over and picked up four eagle feather quills and picked up three bottles of erasable ink, two bottles of permanent ink and _**a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote **_just for fun. Paying for it all at the counter along with the parchment the Professor picked up they left the store.

Chapter 5 part 3 is continued in the next chapter. It's the same chapter but it was getting too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 5 part 3 continued.**

Just before they entered the bookstore they passed earlier Flourish & Blott's Professor McGonagall held out her hand. "Give me the bag Harry I will shrink it for you, the spell will wear off in an hour or two so they will be full sized when you get home." Thanking the Professor they walked inside.

"We will split up for right now I will get the course books and you may pick up three books for extra reading okay? See you in five." After that the Professor headed of into the many stacks of books. Stunned for a moment Harry shook his head then headed off into the stacks on the other side to see if anything caught his fancy.

Searching through a stack he found a leather bound book with silver writing _A Potions guide: the How's and Why's of potion making by Bea Z. Oar_. Looks like this would be helpful he thought. Searching through another stack he found two more books one a fluorescent pink that said _Beauty tips for the young witch in you_ and a dark green book simply titled _Magic_. He figured that the pink book would be able to help him find something to cover the scar on his forehead, those books he saw that were apparently all about his life gave him the creeps.

Meeting up with McGonagall again he saw that she had already paid for the course books and handed him the shrunken bag. "Thank you Professor" he said setting his choices on the counter. The clerk barely looked at them before he rung them up "2 galleons 13 sickles and 1 knut please." he said. Harry took the money out of the pouch Griphook had given him and then put all his purchases in his satchel.

"What is left Professor?" he asked skipping lightly next to her. Minerva pulled the list from where she had stashed it while waiting for Harry. "Well, you've gotten you robes. I told Madam Makin to make you the winter cloak and to pack a pointed hat as well. The telescope can be gotten in this shop here so you can go to Eyelops Owl Emporium for an owl or you can wait until I can go with you to the Magical Menagerie for a cat. We can get the dragon hide gloves at the Apothecary along with your potions supplies, and the cauldron shop is right across from it so after that all we need is your wand."

Finished with her explanation she looked to her side for her charge. Who was once again not where he should be. Minerva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and looked skyward. Merlin grant me patience she thought. Turning around she entered the shop, might as well get the telescope before I have to go hunting again.

Harry meanwhile was busy cooing over the most gorgeous owl he had ever seen. When he had spotted her in the window as they were walking he knew she just had to be his. The owl in question had pure with feathers all around though her wings were speckled with brown. A solid brown beak and large amber eyes completed the look.

To Harry she was perfection and as she nuzzled his hand he though she liked him too. Turning to the shopkeeper he asked "How much is she? Do I really need a cage? What about a stand? How much for the owl treats? Are they healthy to eat?" Harry spat out question after question so excited about being a companion to the beautiful creature.

He was interrupted by the warm chuckles of the shopkeeper. "Whoa slow down there lass, now then the owl herself is 5 galleons, a large cage is 14 sickles, a stand is 10 sickles and 3 knuts, owl treats are 2 sickles a bag. They are perfectly healthy for the owl but remember they are treats so she shouldn't eat too many a day."

Relieved Harry mentally tallied up how much it would cost him in all. 5 galleons, 24 sickles, 3 knuts and then if I buy five bags of treats, 7 galleons and 3 knuts.

Pulling the money bag out of his satchel he paid the man, who helped him put the owl in a large cage. "The cage is collapsible when you tap it with your wand and say /_conplico_/ to unfold say /_replico_/. The stand does the same to shrink it say /_resilio_/ to un-shrink or grow say /_cresco_/."

Thanking the shopkeeper he left the shop with the shrunken down stand and the owl treats in his satchel. It was then he realized that he had left without telling Professor McGonagall again. Face palming all he could think was I'm in so much trouble.

Minerva left the store at that point and saw her charge standing in the street hand on his face in his other hand he was holding a cage with a brilliant snowy owl. Tired of losing him she walked over; tapping him on his shoulder she cleared her throat.

"Well, Miss Evans seeing as you continually misplace yourself I have decided that you can wait for me at Fortescue's then together we will get your wand, have lunch in London then I will drop you back at your aunt's. No more of this disappearing stuff." He looked up at her face contrite and said "Yes Professor."

So while McGonagall picked up the rest of his things he sat down at Fortescue's and ordered a cone _**(chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**_ He fed some of the nuts to his owl; he would have to give her a name soon. After he explained to his aunt how he managed to acquire said owl, whoops. The Professor reappeared after he thrown his cone away and wiped his hands; picking up the cage he followed her down the street. He placed the shrunken bags she gave him in his satchel with the others.

**Next chapter will be Ollivanders**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this the final final part.

_**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 **__**B.C.**__** A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside.**_

Looking around at all the shelves stacked with what looked like shoe boxes Harry felt like the vey air was charged with magic. He almost expected his hair to start frizzing. _**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. **_ Harry completely unprepared jumped about a foot in the air and screamed dropping his owl's cage in the process which caused her to flare her wings as she hooted somewhat indignantly.

_**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **_Kneeling on the floor he quickly righted her cage and soothed her as best as he could. McGonagall looked disapprovingly at the old man. "Honestly, Ollivander was that really necessary? Look at what you did you scared the poor child out of his wits."

The man now identified as Ollivander chuckled sheepishly and said, "My apologies Minerva it was not my intention to startled Mr. Potter" holding up his hands in a gesture for peace. Turing to the child on the floor he said _**"Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."**_

Harry stood as quickly as he could without knocking over the cage again. Peering closely at the old man now Ollivander he said "How did you know that? Are you some kind of  
Seer or something?" Seemingly delighted he said "Or something" with an air of 'I know something you don't know'

Continuing he said _**"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." **_ While Harry still thought Ollivander was a creepy old bastard he focused instead on the tidbit about his mom, willow wand he would go look up the meaning later.

"_**Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**_ "Now then follow me Mr. Potter and we'll get you fitted.

Okay parental information aside this guy is totally creepy. Looking to his professor for help he found none, she simply waved him on to follow the old man. Leaving his owl with the Professor he followed Ollivander to the shelves of wands. **{Ollivander does the whole creepy You- Know- Who's wand thing.}**

After asking him which hand he used Ollivander set up a tape measure it took him a while to realize that the tape measure was moving on its own and was measuring the space of his ears. Snapping his fingers Ollivander recalled the odd little thing and brought with him a stack of boxes. **{If you guys really want to know all the trials Harry went through looking for his wand go ahead and reread the book, re-watch the movie or find another fanfic because I can't be bothered.}**

Finally it came down to two wands, one _**holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple **_the other sycamore and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, surprisingly swishy. Both gave him a warm rush of magic and produced sparks, the difference, the holly wand made red and gold sparks the sycamore wand gave pure white sparks.

"Well, well quite the quandary we are eh Mr. Potter?" Ollivander said quite happy with this latest conundrum. He had told Albus there was a chance that the holly wand would not be the only one to react to the Potter boy but did he listen no he did not. Looking at the boy he said "Well Mr. Potter do you have a preference.

Looking at the wands Harry said "I think the sycamore wand is best sir." He had never heard of someone being chosen or having two wands. Nodding seemingly to himself the old man said "The only way to decide is to cast a spell; we shall use a first year spell. Do not worry Mr. Potter if nothing happens. Now, the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_. Are you ready?"

Picking up the holly wand first he points it at the quill set in front of him. Taking a breath he pronounces _Wingardium Leviosa,_ quill lifts a few inches into the air wobbles then drops. Picking up the sycamore wand and says the spell again this time the feather stays in the air until he guides it down.

Smiling Ollivander says "That settles it enjoy your wand Mr. Potter that will be 7 galleons. I would recommend a wand servicing kit and a holster as well. They are on that shelf over there." Gathering the recommend materials Harry paid for them all 7 galleons and 19 sickles.

Leaving the shop he tucked the wand into the arm holster after enlisting the Professor's help in putting it on. After practicing flicking it out into his hand a couple times he re sheathed it. "Lunch time now right Professor?" he asked. Carrying his owl for him she said "Indeed Mr. Potter, shall we try some food in Muggle London?"

Harry followed his Professor out of the Alley they passed Tom again and exchanged goodbyes. They had lunch at a small bistro; surprisingly no one looked twice at his owl. Whispering Harry asked "Professor why does no one seem surprised that you are carrying an owl?" Winking at him she said "I cast an illusion charm, to the muggles it appears to be a hand bag. Now are you done?"

Harry quickly finished his sandwich then went to the restroom, when he came back the Professor had already paid the bill. Following her into an alley he braced himself for the unpleasant feeling of side-along apparition. Just before the professor grabbed his arm he stopped her. "Wait what about my owl will she be okay?" McGonagall blinked at him then said "That is right," unlocking the cage she handed the owl to him, "tell her your address and she will meet us there."

Petting her chest feathers gently he said clearly "I live at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey. Just wait in a tree outside okay I have to clear your stay with my aunt first." With that she launched off his arm and into the sky disappearing among the clouds. Turning back to the professor he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. And away they went being squeezed through a tube, it wasn't any better the second time.

* * *

A/N: Okay done, sorry once I started I just couldn't stop. See you in a week or more.


End file.
